


CLAPPING EMOJIS EVERYWHERE

by afaapm



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Multi, did i already apologize?, how does one pay tribute to a queen tho, i should really refine my fanworks, so many inside references, so sub-par, sorry folks who are not in the 00qad discord regularly, we're a bunch of crazies we know, written very haphazardly so i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afaapm/pseuds/afaapm
Summary: Who is lapsang-and-earlgrey? An in-depth investigative profile.
Relationships: Danny Holt/Alex Turner, Danny Holt/Q (James Bond), James Bond/Alex Turner (London Spy), James Bond/Danny Holt, James Bond/Danny Holt/Q/Alex Turner, James Bond/Q, Q/Alex Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Lap's Birthday Lovefest





	CLAPPING EMOJIS EVERYWHERE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapsang_and_earlgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/gifts).



> This dirty, filthy, shocking text below is for my internet love, lapsang-and-earlgrey.  
> Brace yourself before you go any further, for you may never look at her the same way again.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE PERSON WHO MAKES EVERY DAY WORTH IT IN FANDOM AND BEYOND <3  
> Love you a ton Lap!

There was a fandom mom  
Whose foot she always stomps.  
She twisted her ankle  
It caused a rankle  
And we said whomp whomp whomp.

You see she runs the Discord  
For the boys of Double-Oh-Quad.  
She's strict and stern  
We fear the burn  
But we definitely have the best mod. 

Her skills are second to none  
And without her it's no fun.  
She's a chef and a tailor  
And an ice cream maker  
And every battle with Pam she's won.

She has a kinky name no doubt  
We call her "Lap" and what does that make you think about?  
She's a wee 5 feet  
With a soul so sweet  
And too often Forger makes her shout. 

So Forger is the naughty one you assume  
Yet the mod doesn't bring doom and gloom.  
Lap is patient and kind  
She really doesn't mind  
That Forger shits a prompt in every room. 

Now it's no surprise Turing is her fav  
He's a kitty who is oh so brave.  
He adores his Auntie Lap  
He trusts its not a trap  
Unlike his big sis who digs Lap's grave.

In this family Bond claims the twins as his,  
And Alex Turner is a math wiz.  
Pam flouts the rules  
But Lap has the tools  
To enforce every house rule there is.

Our Lap always hovers nearby  
To protect the boy who is not a spy.  
Danny Holt is a treasure  
All the Percies for his pleasure  
And she'll kill you if you make him cry. 

Lap knows when something's worth a fuss,  
And it's not forgotten stuffing on the bus.  
She's an activist not a bystander  
She will always speak with candor  
That's why we're so honored she's ONE. OF. US!


End file.
